Joyeuse anniversaire mon Zoro !
by Luffiee
Summary: Luffy et Zoro sortent ensemble depuis plus de 4 mois mais n'ont jamais juger nécessaire d'aller plus loin que le simple baiser et non plus d'aviser leur amis de leur relation, mais tout ça va changer quand Kidd s'invite à l'anniversaire du vert, lance un parie et... Déballe tout...


**Bonjours tout le monde ! xD Alors me revoilà pour un nouveau ZoLu et TRÈS spécial vu que c'est en se 11 novembre pour l'anniversaire de notre escrimeur préféré ^^ Je dois avouée que je suis très fière de moi vu la longueur et se que j'avais prévu au début était 2 fois plus petit donc... donc je vous laisse et n'oubliez pas, une petite review ne fait pas de mal ^^  
**

**BONNE LECTURE !  
**

**Luffy et Zoro sortent ensemble depuis plus de quatre mois maintenant. Ils filent tout deux le parfait bonheur, bien sûr, leur amis ne sont pas au courant de cette relation. Même si, pour eux, il est très difficile de ne pas s'embrasser et se tenir la main quand ils le veulent, ils réussissent quand même à être assez discret et en profitent bien quand ils sont seul. Malgré leur forte attirance l'un à l'autre et même âgé de 19 et 20ans, ils n'ont jamais juger nécessaire d'aller plus loin que de s'embrasser... pour le moment. Mais aujourd'hui est une journée spécial pour Zoro car c'est son anniversaire et Luffy, qui a très hâte de donner... enfin montrer... son cadeau à son petit copain ne fait que des bêtises tellement il est excité. ( NOON sale pervers, pas excité dans se sens là XD Pour l'instant...*w*) C'est donc avec une extrême bonne humeur que le gamin se lève tôt pour tout préparer. Luffy commence par prendre un bonne douche puis ensuite un énorme petit déjeuner. Même s'il se doute que ses amis son au courant de cette journée, il les appel quand même pour les prévenir de ses projet et leur dire qu'il est déjà debout, il leur demande aussi de le rejoindre dans un parc d'attraction qui avais ouvert il y avais déjà 2 semaine, vers 15 heure 30 et être au bar de Shanks pour 22h. Il appel ensuite Shanks, son oncle, pour lui dire si c'est toujours correcte pour la soirée, quand le roux lui dit que oui et que tout est près, le le remercie et raccroche. Après avoir terminer les préparatifs, il appel enfin Zoro pour lui demander s'il veux aller s'amuser au nouveau parc d'attraction, Luffy sais bien que se n'es pas le genre d'activité qui plais à son copain mais il ne voulais pas qu'il sache tout de suite se qu'il préparai et puis les bars n'ouvraient pas avant 22 heure donc fallait bien trouver quelque chose pour les occuper en attendant.**

_Zoro: Luffy, je déteste ses endroits... et tu le sais ! Avec tout ses cries et tout les gamins qui gerbent partout..._

Luffy: Oui mais là...

_Zoro: Et ne me dit pas que se ne sera pas pareil que d'habitude ! Il y aura autant de monde et autant de toutes ses merdes que je déteste._

Luffy: Non... je sais mais c'est la dernière journée et j'aimerai bien y aller avant que sa ferme...

_Zoro: Et pourquoi tu y va pas avec les autres ?_

Luffy: Il vont venir, mais je veux être avec mon p'tit ami, moi ! **Gémit-il.**

_Zoro: (soupire) Bon d'accord... mais de toutes façon, tu sais que pendant qui sont là..._

Luffy: Oui je sais, mais sais pas grave je veux juste m'amuser un peu avec toi !

_Zoro: Okay, okay... faut être là quand ?_

Luffy: 15h:30 !

_Zoro: QUOI ! Mais c'est dans 45 minutes !_

Luffy: Shishishi... Alors grouille toi !

**Vers 15h:42 ils furent tous arriver et commencèrent les manèges, en passant par les petites attractions comme les autos tamponeuses jusqu'aux gigantesques montagnes russes. Luffy s'amusait comme un fou et Zoro le trouvais tellement mignon dans ses cas là, qu'il n'osa pas lui dire qu'ils avaient perdu les autres depuis un bon moment déjà. **

Luffy: OOOHHHH ! T'a vu ça Zoro, ont va faire celui-là ! **Fit-il, des étoiles dans les yeux en pointant le plus haut manège du parc.**

**Ils entrèrent dans une grotte où des vagons attendaient les passagers, ils s'y assirent et juste avant que le vagons ne partes, de grande barres s'abaissèrent pour leur sécurité. Le vagon monta très très... trèèèèès haut, puis ensuite s'arrêta. Zoro regarda Luffy qui souriait faussement, comme si... il avais peur, puis d'un seul coup, le manège redescendit à une vitesse folle en fesant des cercles et toutes sortes de tours dans tout les sens. À un moment, tout le monde avaient la tête en bas pendant presque 5 secondes. Luffy n'arrêtais pas de crier en envoyant ses bras dans les airs puis un autre tournant arriva et il rabaissa les mains en vitesse, s'accrocha à la barre. Quand le manège s'arrêta, Zoro s'aperçut que sa main était serrer très fort, il tourna la tête vers le gamin qui tremblais.**

Zoro: Luffy ? Ça va ? Luffy ?

**Luffy le regarda d'un air traumatiser puis...**

Luffy: ... WOAAAAAAH ! C'était trop cool ! On recommence Zoro ?!

Zoro: IMBÉCILE ! TU M'A FAIT PEUR! Je croyais que tu t'étais pris une crise cardiaque ou je sais pas quoi ! Tu tremblais aussi mais s'était surement l'excitation... -_-''

Luffy: J'sais pas mais je veux le refaire !

**Soudain les barres se rabaissèrent et le vagon se remis en marche.**

Zoro: Bah de toute façon, je crois que on a pas le choix...

Luffy: YAHOUUUU !

**Après avoir refait le manège 4 fois de suite, Zoro ressorti aussi vert que la touffe qui lui servais de cheveux, ont ne pouvais même plus distinguer ou ils commençais tellement il avais la même teinte qu'eux. Quant-à Luffy bah... c'est Luffy ! Il sautillais partout en riant. Ils s'assirent tout deux sur un banc pour se remettre de l'émotion forte qu'ils avaient subient. Luffy regarda son amant avec un sourire tendre puis tout d'un coup, il décida de s'assoir sur les genoux du plus vieux de façon à être face à lui et l'embrassa. Le vert qui venais à peine de se remettre et de retrouver un peu de couleurs... normal, fût surpris mais en aucun cas, se détacha des lèvre du jeune-homme et approfondit même le baiser en passant une main derrière la tête du gamin et l'autre dans son dos pour le rapprocher encore plus si c'était possible. Quand ils rompirent le baiser à bout de souffle, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques instant jusqu'à se que Luffy aperçoive une grande horloge accrocher à un poteau derrière Zoro et vis que celle-ci indiquais 21h:48. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et son regard inquiet, glissa vers un Zoro intriguer. Le gamin c'était tellement amusé qu'il n'avais pas penser à une excuse pour réussir à emmener Zoro où il le voulais, c'est à dire, dans un bar. C'est sûr que s'il lui disait où ils allais, le vert allais accepter avec grand plaisir mais aussi, il pourrai se douter de quelque chose sachant très bien que son petit ami n'aimais pas vraiment l'alcool et la tolérai encore moins. Luffy essaya de trouver un moyen d'emmener son copain au bar sans lui dire où il l'emmenais et s'il le fallait, il le trainerais ! Puis il repensa au sens d'orientation du vert, Luffy n'aurai qu'a lui faire croire qu'il rentrai chez eux par un raccourci et se dirigerai vers le bar sans qu'il ne le sache.**

**Ils firent comme ça et arrivèrent devant le bar un peu plus de 15 minutes plus tard. Zoro regarda intriguer, le jeune garçon qui le tenais par la main et sans avoir le temps de placer un mot, ils commencèrent à avancer jusqu'à la porte puis s'arrêtèrent juste devant. Luffy pris les deux mains de Zoro dans les siennes puis s'avança vers ses lèvres et l'embrassa aussi tendrement qu'il le pouvais se qui surpris le vert. Après quelques secondes, Luffy se détacha avec regret, des lèvres si délicieuses de son amant et s'approcha doucement de son oreille.**

Luffy: Joyeuse anniversaire Zoro ! **Chuchotât-il en se détournant et en ouvrant la porte sur tout leur amis qui lancèrent des pétard et confetti sur eux.**

Zoro: Mais...? Tss... merci... **Fit-il simplement avec le sourire.**

Luffy: Tu a tout se que tu veux gratuit pour toutes la soirée !

Zoro: Tu voudrais pas me voir soûl par hasard ?

Luffy: Peut-être bien... **Fit-il avec un petit sourire provocateur que personne d'autre ne vis.** Mais tu n'a jamais été ivre de toute façon...

Zoro: Héhé... et je crois pas que tu va me voir un jour comme ça. **Dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux d'ébène du gamin qui se mit à rire.**

**Il étais maintenant minuit passer et la soirée ne faisait que commencer, tout le monde riaient, mangeaient et faisaient les fous, l'alcool coulais à flot et tout allai très bien jusqu'à se que deux jeunes hommes n'entre.**

Kidd: Hé ben ! Y'a une fête ici et ont as pas été inviter ?

Luffy: Kidd ? Law ?

Usopp: Je le sens mal...

Nami: Ça va virer au cauchemars...** Dit-elle en se tapant le frond.**

Zoro: Que-ce que vous venez faire ici vous deux ?!

Kidd: D'après toi tête de pois ? Ont fait quoi dans un bar habituellement ?

Zoro: Dans ton cas, se faire virer à grand coup de pied dans le...

Shanks: Eh oh ! Pas de bagarres dans mon bar ! Compris ?! Pourquoi vous ne mettriez pas vos différent de coter pour se soir et vous amuser ?

Zoro et Kidd: MOI ! M'amuser avec lui ? FAUT PAS RÊVER ! **( Ah... comme le nouvelle émission à télétoon XD )**

Luffy: S'il-vous-plais les gars... pour se soir seulement, gâcher pas tout ça... KIDD ! C'est surtout à toi que je le demande !

**Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent puis regardèrent Luffy qui avais un air sévère mais aussi un peu triste en même temps. Zoro savais que Kidd avais déjà été amoureux de Luffy dans le passé et qu'il ne pouvais pas lui refuser quelque chose et lui non plus d'ailleurs, ils se serrèrent donc la main non sans se défié du regard et la fête repris.**

**Près d'une heure plus tard Kidd défia les garçons aux fléchettes.**

Kidd: Mais pas n'importe quel défi du genre le perdant dois boire 10 verre de vodka, non ! Le perdant devras porter un des costumes de bunny-girl qui son dans les vestiaires... pendant tout le reste de la soirée !** Fit-il avec un sourire démoniaque.**

**Law, Usopp et Sanji qui voulais participer se retirèrent, Zoro, qui ne voulais déjà pas participer, le voulais maintenant encore moins jusqu'à se que tête de tulipe le provoque.**

Kidd: T'es pas capable de me battre ou tu sais pas jouer tête de pois ?! C'est sur qu'avec rien dans la tête à part de la mousse, tu dois pas savoir viser, connaissant ton sens de l'orientation, ton visou dois avoir le même problème de dérèglement ! HAHAHA !

Zoro: Tu veux jouer à ça ! D'ACCORD, TU VA LE REGRETTER !

Luffy: Moi aussi je veux jouer !

Sanji: Luffy, t'a même pas de visou !

**Luffy attrapa une fléchette sur la table et la lança presque au milieu de la cible, surprenant le blond.**

Luffy: Tu disais ?

Sanji: ... J'... j'ai rien dit...

Kidd: De toute façon tu va te faire battre gamin... alors laisse tomber !

Luffy: Nah ! Je veux jouer bon ! **Fit-il en fesant la moue comme un enfant.**

Zoro: Luffy...  
Luffy: T'inquiète... c'est pas grave, ça nous fera plus de chance de le battre et puis je voudrai pas te voir avec ça sur le dos...** Dit-il en pensant à un Zoro dans un costume de bunny-girl.**

Zoro: Parce que tu crois que je vais perdre contre lui ?

Luffy: C'est pas se que je voulais dire...

**La parti commença et se termina un peu plus de 20 minutes après et ils commencèrent à conter les points.**

Kidd: Alors... ça fait 72 point pour moi, 65 pour Luffy et... MERDE ! 75 pour Zoro... c'est pas possible !

Zoro: Héhé... tu disais quoi déjà ? Que je serai pas capable de te battre ? On dirai que c'est toi qui a un dérèglement du visou ! Hahaha !

Luffy: Bouuuh... c'est pas juste c'est moi qui perd...

Kidd: Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Luffy: ...

Kidd: Aller ! Faut que tu porte le costume de bunny-girl !

**Luffy se dirigea la tête basse et en boudant vers les vestiaires, il revint quelques minutes plus tard mais sans ouvrir la porte, il parla derrière celle-ci.**

Luffy: Je... Je peu pas faire autre chose... c'est... gênant...

Kidd: Nah c'était ça le défi ! Alors tu l'a mit ?

Luffy: Oui mais... je veux pas sortir comme ça !

Kidd: Aller, ça doit pas être si pire, ferme les yeux et ouvre cette porte ! **Lança t-il en s'approchant de cette dernière.**

**Après avoir insister plusieurs fois pour que Luffy sorte, Kidd attrapa la poignée de porte et l'ouvris, se qu'il y vis le fit rougir au plus au point, tellement qu'il pourrai faire concurrence avec un homard et un file de sang coulais de ses narines. Il fit un bon en arrière en se retournant, une main devant le nez et la bouche. Il cachai la belle vu aux autres qui se demandais de quoi avais l'air le gamin.**

Kidd: OH PUTIN !...

Tous: Quoi ?

**Il s'enleva de leur champ de vision et au même moment tout le monde présent se mit à rougir énormément sauf Zoro qui eu la même réaction que Kidd avec en plus... une jolie érection.**

Luffy: Je...

Zoro: Merde... mais t'es trop sexy avec ça !

**Ça avais été plus fort que lui, il avais pas pu se retenir de le dire. Luffy était dans le cadre de porte avec un costume de bunny-girl rouge, des collant à carreaux transparent et de petit talon haut, et que serai un costume de bunny sans les longue oreilles de lapin noir et la petit queue en boule fourrure de la même couleur. Luffy étais aussi rouge qu'une tomate ou que son costume, un rouge vif qui lui allais à la perfection. Il se tenais les mains qui descendais le long de son corps, les fesant bouger dans tout les sens sur son ventre et regardais le sol, gêner que tout le monde le regarde ainsi. Ses amis s'étaient mit à siffler en le voyant se qui l'encouragea à s'avancer un peu.**

Nami: Wow Luffy, t'es vraiment trop mignon avec ça ! /

Kidd: Mignon ?! C'est carrément un appel au viole !

Law: Sois pas si vulgaire imbécile ! C'est quand même notre ami... même si...

**Nami arrêta leur conversation perverse en les frappant tout les deux d'un bon coup derrière la tête et une mare de sang apparu.**

Ussop: Nettoyage dans l'aller 5 !

Zoro: Ouais Shanks ! Y'a de gros déchets au sol et même un énorme !

Kidd: Entre nous deux, celui qui à le plus l'air d'un déchet, c'est toi ! T'a même la pourriture qui vien avec ! XD

Zoro: Répète un peu pour voir face d'arricot rouge !

Kidd: T'a bien compris pourriture ou merde toxic, à toi de choisir !

**Puis soudain Kidd se retrouva à nouveau au sol avec en plus, une fontaine de couleur rouge vif qui giclais de son frond.**

Kidd: Hé ! Pourquoi tu l'a pas frapper lui aussi ?!

Nami: Parce que c'est son anniversaire...

Kidd: Aaaah... alors c'étais pour ça cette petite fête et t'a quel age un gros 3ans !

Zoro: 21ans imbécile ! Tu sais plus conter ?!

Kidd: Bah alors Luffy... t'attend quoi pour lui donner quelque chose ! XD **Fit-il ne relevant pas l'insulte du vert.**

Luffy: Do...donner quoi ?

**Luffy se doutais bien de quoi parlais se sale perver de rouquin mais espérais quand même pouvoir le cacher. Même si c'était bien ses intentions et qu'il était plus qu'évidant que le vert n'attendais plus que ça, le gamin n'allais quand même pas le faire devant tout le monde et même un simple baiser le gênerai, il l'étais déjà assez, fallait pas en rajouter.**

Sanji: Lui donner quoi ? Tu serai pas au courant de quelque chose toi ?

Kidd: Héhé, certainement pas plus que vous. Où à moins qu'ils n'aient pas juger bon vous en parler mais il me semblais que vous vous disiez tout ?

Luffy et Zoro: KIDD !

**Luffy ayant oublier son costume, se dirigea d'un air mi-sévère, mi-gêner et pris son bras pour l'emmener plus loin. Quand le gamin passa à coter du vert, ce dernier fut obnubiler par les superbes fesses de son copain et ne les lâcha pas du regard jusqu'à se qu'il entende un énorme crie qui ressemblais à son nom. Il détournât malgré lui, les yeux du postérieur super sexy du gamin et vis un démon orange s'approcher de lui.**

Nami: Alors comme ça, vous nous cacher quelque chose ?

Usopp: Y'a rien à cacher... c'est plus qu'évidant maintenant !

Robin: Vous sortez ensemble n'es-ce-pas ?

Zoro: ...

Sanji: J'arrive pas à y croire...

Franky: SUPER ! Alors vous êtes le deuxième couple du groupe !

Sanji: Le deuxième ?

Franky: Bah oui ! Moi et ma Robin !

Robin: Fufufu... t'a Robin ?

Franky: ... Bah euuh ouais... Quoi ? Ça te plais pas ?

Robin: Oui bien sûr. **Fit-elle en souriant.**

Sanji: NOOOOOOOOOOONN... Bon je n'ai plus que toi ma Nami chérie !

Nami: ...

Usopp: Désoler vieux, t'a pas été assez vite.

Sanji: Q... QQUUUUOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I ! Toi et ma Nami ?! Nami-chérie, es que c'est vrai ?

Nami: Oui... désoler Sanji.

Sanji: Non, ça va... je suis... seul... (déprime)

Zoro: Ben vois le bon coter des choses love-cook, tu peu draguer n'importe qui quand tu veux !

Usopp: C'est déjà se qu'il fait, sa le changera pas...

Zoro: Luffy ! Reviens... ils sont au courant maintenant...

Luffy: QUOI ! Merde... je croyais avoir été assez discret pourtant...

Nami: Tu l'a été... c'est ton petit ami qui a pas pu s'empêcher de regarder tes fesses !

**Luffy se remis violament à rougir en mettant ses mains sur ses fesses et regarda le vert.**

Nami: Mais alors Kidd a raison ! Il faut que tu lui donne son cadeau ! Un petit bisou !

Luffy: HEIN ! A... attendez une minutes, pourquoi je devrai faire ça devant vous ?

Sanji: Se n'es toujours qu'un simple baiser.

Luffy: Mmmrrrgggggghhhhh...

**Il tourna la tête vers son petit copain le rouge aux joues. Celui-ci se rapprocha de lui et le pris par la taille puis, approcha de l'une de ses oreille.**

Zoro: C'est pas grave mon coeur... et puis maintenant qu'ils sont au courant, faut pas s'en priver ! **Chuchotât-il doucement.**

Luffy: T'a raison ! **Fit-il en le regardant dans les yeux.**

**Luffy s'approcha des lèvres si tentante de son amour et l'embrassa tendrement se qui créa quelques couinements et cries de félicitations de leur amis derrière eux. Il se détacha de ses lèvre, à bout de souffle puis glissa son regard d'ébène vers celui d'émeraude.**

Luffy: Ça fesai longtemps que j'en avais envie !

Zoro: Héhé... moi aussi et tu quoi ? J'ai envie de autre chose aussi !

Luffy: Quoi ?...

Zoro: Toi.

**Le gamin se mit à rougir à nouveau à se simple mot pourtant si court.**

Nami: Bon je crois que je vais rentrer moi, j'suis un peu fatiguer...

Sanji: Oui, ont vas tous rentrer...

**Ils se saluèrent tous une dernière fois et prirent chacun le chemin de leur chez sois, Luffy, qui était toujours habiller en bunny, alla voir Shanks puis ensuite alla se rhabiller. Il ressorti habiller de son jean bleu et son chandail a manche trois-quart rouge puis suivi Zoro jusque chez lui.**

**Arriver chez le vert, 15 minutes plus tard, Luffy se dirigea à toute vitesse vers les toilettes en prétextant une envie pressente. Zoro alla jusqu'à sa chambre et s'étendit sur son lit deux place. Quelques minutes après, Luffy vint le rejoindre et en le voyant, les yeux du plus vieux s'agrandirent de surprise. Le gamin s'était rhabiller en bunny-girl et le regardais d'une façon sensuelle, un bras accoter sur le haut du cadre de porte et l'index de son autre main sur sa lèvre inférieur. Il s'approcha doucement, d'une démarche féline et arriver près du lit, se mit à quatre pattes par dessus son amant.**

Luffy: Tu m'a dit tout à leur que tu avais envie de moi ? **Susurra t-il en se mordant la lèvres du bas.**

**Il s'approcha du visage de son amour et l'embrassa avidement. L'autre qui étais complètement ensorceler par la beauté du plus jeune, se laissa faire. Sans lâcher ses lèvres, Luffy commença à passer ses mains sous le t-shirt de Zoro, lui causant quelques frissons. Il joua avec les petits bouts de chaires rose, les maltraitant gentiment puis il se sépara de sa bouche pour aller jusqu'à son oreille, soufflant sur les trois boucles d'oreille, la mordillant et la léchant doucement. Ensuite, il décida de passer aux choses sérieuses, il commença par retirer le t-shirt puis descendit ses main le long du corps musclé jusqu'à la bosse qui s'était former sous le pantalon, fesant grogner d'envie l'homme sous lui. Il pressa la bosse, le fesant gémir un peu puis, enleva le pantalon et le boxer par la même occasion qui allèrent rejoindre le t-shirt au sol. Il pris ensuite le membre gonfler en main et entama de léger vas et vient.**

Zoro: Mmh ah ! Lu...ffy... han !

Luffy: T'aime ça ?

Zoro: Mouii... met la... dans ta bouche...

Luffy: Il manque un mot.

Zoro: S'il te plais... Luffy... HAA !

**Luffy venais de lécher le gland se qui fit se cambrer un peu le vert, il réitéra le geste puis le mit complètement dans sa bouche, il lécha tout le long du membre et fit de long vas et vient de plus en plus vite fesant gémir et grogner l'autre de plaisir. Zoro avais mit sa main sur la tête du gamin, serrant ses cheveux de jais entre ses doigts, santant la libération approcher.**

Zoro: Han ! Ouii, Luffy, mmmh... plus vite... j'vais jouir ! HANN !

**Luffy accéléra le mouvement et quelques minutes après, il avala goulument le liquide visqueux puis leva la tête vers le plus vieux en se léchant les lèvres, il avança vers lui et l'embrassa, lui fesant goûter sa semence puis il s'approcha de son oreille la léchant un peu et lui dit sensuellement:**

Luffy: Prend moi !

**Zoro, qui ne résista pas à son sexy de petit ami, fit basculer se dernier pour inverser les places se retrouvant maintenant sur lui. Il l'embrassa ardamant et commença à lui retirer le costume de bunny. Tout en fesant cela, il passa de ses lèvres à son menton puis son cou y laissant des marques. Après l'avoir complètement dénuder, il embrassa chaque parcel du corps finement musclé du plus jeune puis remonta pour dévorer à nouveau ses lèvres. Il lui présenta ensuite trois doigts que le gamin suça d'une façon si sexy qui excita encore plus l'autre. Après les avoir assez humidifier, il plaça un premier doigt devant l'intimité de Luffy, la titillant un peu puis l'enfonça doucement un lui. Il en mit ensuite un deuxième fesant des mouvement de ciseaux puis un troisième se qui le fit lâcher un cri de douleur que Zoro étouffa avec ses lèvres. Il entama quelque vas et vient créant de petites goutes d'eaux salées au coin des yeux du gamin. Il trouva enfin sa prostate se qui le fit gémir de plaisir en s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, Luffy criai de plus en plus fort se laissant aller aux grès des sensations que lui procurais le traitement de son amant.**

Luffy: Mmmmh aah... ouiii zo... zo... ZORO ! Plus ha !

Zoro: Plus quoi ? *w*

Luffy: Mmmmh... prend moi ! Met la... en moi han !

Zoro: Il manque un mot !

Luffy: Aaaaah... s'il... te plais...

**Zoro retira enfin ses doigt fesant grogner un peu le plus jeune et les remplaça par quelque chose de plus gros encore. Il s'enfonça doucement en lui, l'embrassant tendrement pour le calmer un peu puis quand Luffy donna un coup de rein, il commença des mouvement de vas et vient qui devinrent de plus en plus bestial, les fesant tout deux crier leur plaisir et voir des étoiles. Luffy s'accrochait aux large épaules du vert en criant son prénom, renversant la tête vers l'arrière.**

Luffy: AAAAHH ! Mmmmmh... oh ouiii zo AH ! Zoro ! Plus fort !

Zoro: Mmmh ah... lu... Luffy... t'aime sa...!?

Luffy: Oooh ouii... c'est... tellement BONN ! AAAH ! Je... mmh j'vais... jouir !

Zoro: Moi aussii... AAH ! Luffy... crie mon nom !

Luffy: Zo... Zoro, Zoro, zo... ZOOROOOO AAAAH !

**Ils se libérèrent en même temps, se regardant des les yeux puis s'embrassèrent dans un long baiser langoureux. Zoro se retira de l'entre mouiller et brûlant du gamin dans un soupir de bien être et s'étendit à coter de lui, qui lui, se coucha la tête sur son torse recouvert de sueur et de sperme.**

Luffy: Je t'aime Zoro !

Zoro: Je t'aime aussi bébé !

Luffy: Joyeuse anniversaire mon Zoro !

**Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se recoucher sur son torse.**

Zoro: Mais pour le costume tu...

Luffy: J'ai demander à Shanks si je pouvais lui emprunter... j'ai vu que ça te plaisais quand je le porte.

Zoro: Pourtant je t'ai pas vu avec un sac quand ont es sorti ?!

Luffy: Je l'ai garder sous mes vêtement !

Zoro: Et pour les oreilles et la queue de lapin ?

Luffy: Les oreilles étaient sous mon chandail et la queue dans ma poche... mouais... ça fait un peu pervers se que je vien de dire...

Zoro: Hé hé... j'te l'fait pas dire ! *¬*

**Zoro, serrant le plus jeune dans ses bras, ils s'endormirent ainsi, le sourire aux lèvres après s'être embrasser une toute dernière fois.**

**********************************!FIN!**********************************

**VOILÀ ! Terminer ! J'aimerai remercier Rora-Chan pour l'idée de bunny-girl ! Ça m'a beaucoup inspirer XD en plus je peu dire que je suis super fière de mon lemon... pour une fois ça se répète pas =w=... Oui je sais, y'a encore un millions de fautes mais que-ce que vous voulez que je vous dises... TT_TT'' Je me répète... j'suis pourrie en orthographe...(même pas sûr que ça s'écrie comme ça... -_-'') et avant que je me relise... j'avais une faute dans "faute" en haut... ''. n'empêche, j'ai fait de sacrée progrès grâce à mes béta... que je n'ai plus TT_TT...**

_Luffy: Et tu te demande pourquoi !? Avec les milliard, et j'appuie sur se mot, de fautes que tu fait, c'est pas étonnant ! Tu leur as fait peur en les ensevelissant de toute les fautes que tu fait XD_

_Aki: AAH toi, parle pas hein ! J'suis sur tu sais même pas écrire ton nom !_

_Luffy: Bien sûr que je le sais sinon pourquoi j'aurai toujours des bonne notes au lycée dans toutes tes fic ?!_

_Aki: Parce que je rêve d'un Luffy intelligent peut-être u_u'' ! Mais si ça te plais pas, je peu toujours te mettre en maternelle, se sera plus facile pour toi ! Tu sais, quand tu apprend à conter, écrire..._

_Luffy: NOOOOOOONNNN ! Finalement c'est vrai que tu fait moins de fautes ! _

_Aki: Tu vois quand tu veux ! *w* Enfin... bref ! Je vous remercie tous/toutes d'avoir lu et... Luffy que-ce que tu fait ? Arrête, fait pas ça ! NON ! Méchant Luffy ! Donne moi se cahier ! J'ai tout les mots difficile d'écrie de dent... euuh je veux dire de dans... aah tu vois j'ai fait une faute là... COUCHER ! Donne moi ça ! ZORO ! TON P'TIT AMI VEUX PAS ME DONNER MON LIVRE !_

_Zoro: Review s'il vous plais ''. récompensez la pour son bon travail.__Luffy Donne lui s'cahier !_

_Tous: REVIEW !_


End file.
